The Girls Get Dunked
by weird fetish guy
Summary: Clark gets to dunk Lana, Chloe, and Lois in the dunk tank as a birthday present. They all wear bikinis.


The U.S. Senate was in recess, and Martha had come home to celebrate Clark's birthday. Clark had also invited Chloe and Lana, but so far neither had showed up.

He had just finished unwrapping all of his presents.

"I have one more present for you, Clark". She covered his eyes.

"And no x-ray vision!"

Clark followed Martha.

"Surprise!" said Martha as she uncovered Clark's face. There was a yellow dunk tank with a transparent bottom. Behind the dunk tank stood Chloe, in a black bikini Lana, in a blue bikini, and Lois in a stars-and-stripes bikini like the one Clark had seen her in at a strip club. They all looked quite sexy. A bunch of tennis balls lay a few feet away.

Clark grinned. "Thanks Mom! And thank you, Lois! Thanks, Chloe! Thanks Lana!"

"Your welcome" they each replied, although Lois felt highly unenthusiastic and even Chloe was pretty nervous.

"So, which of us is going first?" asked Chloe.

"I don't know" replied Clark, "you still haven't decided?"

"We think you should decide" replied Lana. "You can keep each of us in as long as you want and change girls whenever you want".

"I think I'll go with Lois first" said Clark.

Lois breathed heavily, hardly believing what she was about to do. How had she let Mrs. Kent talk her into this? Her heart pounding, she climbed the stairs, then carefully sat down on the red, rectangular seat. She pushed herself forward until her feet dangled off the seat and over the water below. Lana and Chloe stared up at her.

Lois wasn't about to give Clark the satisfaction of knowing she was nervous. "Okay, Smallville, hit me with your best shot!" she dared him. Her heart went THUD, THUD, THUD even as she said it.

Wow, that's brave! Chloe thought, admiring Lois' challenge to Clark.

"Go Clark!" Chloe shouted enthusiastically as Clark picked up a ball.

"Chloe, you traitor!" Lois joked.

"We know you can do it!" Lana said equally enthusiastically. Mrs. Kent just stood and watched with amusement.

Excitement raced through Clark's veins as he picked up the first ball. Lois had successfully hid her true feelings until Clark threw the ball. Clark intentionally missed the target but came just close enough (hitting the edge) to make Lois scream girlishly. Clark grinned from ear to ear.

Crud thought Lois.

Chloe expressed her disappointment with an "Awwwwwwwww!".

"Don't worry Lois, it's actually not that bad" said Clark, recalling the day Lois had dunked him in the Smallville High Crows dunk tank.

"He's right" said Lana, who had been dunked three years earlier than Clark in the same dunk tank.

Clark tossed his next three balls without the use of his superpowers, and was still pretty good. Each ball excited Clark and made Lois very anxious. Chloe and Lana cheered Clark on and made disappointed noises each time Clark missed. With his fourth ball total (third without powers), Clark nailed the target.

Lois held her breath and shut her eyes as fast as possible as her seat fell out from under her. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she fell. Then, she heard and felt her body hit the water, and then water flowed her ears. It was very quiet down here. Clark and Chloe watched her float in the water before she came up.

Once back up, Lois' ears filled with the sound of clapping. When she rubbed her eyes, she was not surprised to see that it was Chloe, Lana, and Mrs. Kent.

"Good job Clark, I knew you could do it!" cheered Lana.

"Nice shot, Clark!" cheered Chloe.

Lois suddenly realized that it hadn't been so bad after all. Her heart and breathing slowed down.

She now felt as brave as she sounded when she said, "bet you can't do that again, Smallville!"

"You're on!" grinned Clark.

Lois, now dripping wet, pushed the seat back up and climbed back into it.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you Smallville" she said rhetorically.

"Do you have to ask?" he replied.

"So, how was it?" Chloe asked anxiously.

"Fun" replied Lois replied cheerfully.

"That's how I remember it" said Lana.

Clark dunked Lois for fifteen minutes. Each time, Lana and Chloe cheered him on, cheering again whenever he dunked her and making sounds of disappointment and sympathy whenever he missed. He sometimes cheated by using his powers a little.

Finally, as Lois came up sopping wet again, Clark said, "I've decided it's Chloe's turn now."

The sopping wet, shivering Lois climbed back up to the top and then down the staircase, feeling some disappointment that it was over. Now it was Chloe's turn to breath deeply and feel her heart pound as she climbed up the staircase. She reassured herself, reminding herself that Lois and Lana both seemed to enjoy it. She saw Clark aiming another ball as she climbed the steps.

"Ready?" asked Clark after Chloe was properly seated. Chloe shut her eyes, held her breath, and nodded vigorously.

"Good luck, Smallville!" said Lois.

"Good luck, Clark!" said Lana, then added "Don't worry Chloe, I know how it feels right now, but it's not that bad when you actually get dunked!"

Chloe heard Clark miss, and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She heard another ball impact, then felt herself falling. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach again as she fell. She heard the beginning of a splash, then everything was quiet. She waved to Clark through the transparent bottom of the dunk tank, then floated back up and gasped air. Lana, Lois, and Mrs. Kent clapped.

She smiled and cheerfully said, "You're right Lana, it's not so bad at all!"

Dripping wet, she climbed back up and said, "Good job, Clark. Think you can dunk me again?"

Clark spent seven minutes dunking Chloe, before finally calling Lana to the dunk tank. Lana, now knowing about her kryptonite necklace had prevented Clark from dunking her all those years ago, had been eager to give him another chance and had been waiting impatiently the whole twenty-two minutes he'd been dunking one of the other girls. She was so excited when he finally chose her, and loved the way Clark stared at her cleavage and and belly as she climbed the steps and took her seat.

"I know you can do it this time!" she told Clark enthusiastically. Lois and Chloe cheered him on. Clark threw five balls without using his powers, missing each time, and Lois and Chloe groaned disappointedly each time. Lana wished she could ask Clark to use his powers, but she knew she couldn't with Lois there. Clark's sixth ball (still not using his powers) dunked Lana, and Chloe, Lois, and Mrs. Kent cheered.

Lana grinned at as she resurfaced. "I knew you could do it". He spent thirty minutes dunking her, still occasionally cheating with his powers. Mrs. Kent went back inside the house after that. Clark then made it Lois' to be at the mercy of his throwing ability again. He spent all day dunking the three of them, long into the evening, until they all wished Clark a happy birthday and went home.


End file.
